Alpha, Delta and Omega
by percabeth fan extrodinare
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are betrayed and Chaos adopts them as his children. They believe that they have seen the last of Camp Half-Blood but they are wrong, they are sent on a mission to protect the camp in a war. See what happens when the three set foot into Camp Half-Blood again.


Chapter 1:Betrayed.

**Percy POV:**

I was very happy. I would get see my Annabeth again after 2 months of going on a quest with Thalia and Nico. I smiled as I inhaled the smell of the strawberry fields.

Today was the day I was going to propose to Annabeth. I held the box with the ring tightly in my hand and started looking for her. When I found her I saw at a sight that made my blood boil.

_MY_ Annabeth and that no good exuse for a brother of mine, Mark were on her bed kissing. Annabeth noticed me and paled.

'Percy, this is not what it loo-'

'OH YEAH!? It looks exactly like what it looks like. I was going to PROPOSE to you. But I suppose that your better off with that no good brother of mine huh?' I yelled.

I was too angry to think of anything. I stormed upto Half Blood hill where I found Nico and Thalia with similar expressions of betrayal on their faces.

**Nico POV:**

I thought today was going to be good. Boy was I wrong. When I went to my father Hades, he nearly threw me prison because Persephone had convinced him that I was not worth the trouble of being kept in the Palace.

I managed to shadow travel away before the skeleton soldiers captered me. At that moment I was too angry to think straight. I focused on Camp Half-Blood and had a crash landing on Thalia's Pine, where a very angry Thalia was standing with a murderous look on her face.

**Thalia POV:**

This had to be the WORST day of my life. I got kicked out of the hunt because Artemis and all the hunters believed that I loved , I like him, but the feeling just isn't love...yet. What am I saying!?

After Artemis told me I was banished from the hunt I was shocked. My world just gone in a few seconds. The person who did this was gonna pay dearly. I ran way from the hunters and went to Camp Half Blood (we were camping near it) I just stood there and cried for a few minutes, then I steeled my nerves. My expression turned murderous. All I wanted to do was to tear this camp apart.

Just then Nico shadow travelled out of my tree and landed there with a angry look on his face. Just as I was about to say something Percy raced up to us with a mad glint in his eyes. Without speaking all of us instantly knew what we were going to do. We were seriously pissed and we needed to unleash our anger. And where you ask?

On Camp Half-Blood. Just as we were about to destroy the camp, a man with black hair and blue eyes walked up to us and placed his hands on our shoulders. Suddenly all my anger and resentment drained out of me. All of us stared at him.

'Excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Chaos, the creator.'

All of our eyes widened and we dropped to one knee kneeling before him.

Lord Chaos simply chuckled.'There will be no need for that children. I have come to ask you to accompany me to my palace and train. I have a strong desire to adopt you all as you have been abandoned and yet are the greatest heroes of this generation.

Thalia, you have been banished by the hunt because it is believed that you like young M. Di Angelo here. I blushed furiously and glanced at Nico, if possible he was actually redder than me.

Chaos continued,'Mr. Di Angelo, your father nearly threw you in prison even after all that you did for him.' Nico scowled.

'And Mr. Jackson, your girlfriend was cheating on you and you found them just as you were going to propose to her.' Percy let out a low growl.

'So, children, would you let me adopt you and take me to my palace where you will train and have a family again.'

It was tempting, and I could see the others thinking exactly the same thing. Finnaly Percy gave in. 'Ok. Lord Chaos we will let you adopt us. Please take us to your palace.'

Wow. Persesus Trouble Jackson was being _polite?_ What has the world come to?

Chaos waved his hand and a portal swirling with a blinding white light appeared. He gestured for us to step through it. Percy went through with no hesitation but I and Nico looked at each other for reassurance.

He simply shrugged and went through the portal. I looked one last time at camp and I walked into the blinding white light.

* * *

**AN: YAY! my second story! Please tell me what you think of it people! ;)**

**~Percabeth Fan extraodinare~**


End file.
